


The Piss Dungeon

by Sonofabicc



Category: American Gods, Bates Motel, Happy Days, My Chemical Romance, Sherlock - Fandom, The Lorax - Fandom, Turn - Fandom
Genre: AYY, Crack, Kinky, LETS GET IT ON, M/M, Piss, Piss Bukkake, Piss Play, Piss kink, Sit On It!, Take me to flavortown, The hunger games but you get pissed on instead of killed, crack ships, crossovers, golden showers, i regret everything and nothing, i wrote this at 2am, jigsaw makes an appearance, kinda sexual, piss dungeon, this is not meant to be taken seriously, very thicc Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonofabicc/pseuds/Sonofabicc
Summary: The hunger games but PISSA/N: this is the same story as "The Piss Dungeon" by nycwentz on wattpad, in other circumstances this would be considered plagiarism (but honestly who would want to take credit for this) but fortunately, I am nycwentz, so this is just the same fic but posted on a different site!





	The Piss Dungeon

It ''twas dark. Thicc Mycroft sat on a heap on the floor like always. He was unable to move, just a marshmallow boy. He could not see, yet he knew he was not alone. Out from the shadows stepped his brother Sherlock with his blue scarf whipping in the wind. "Hello." Mycroft said, extending a thicc hand. Sherlock simply smiled and pissed on his brother. Mycroft squealed, desperately trying to crawl away but it was no use, he was immobilized. His fear only grew when he saw fourteen other peeps step out and they began to piss on him. It was golden showers and he had no umbrella. Mycroft was pissed on by everyone else in the room and was left a dripping heap, weeping on the cold hard floor. He got gangpissed. A voice suddenly crackled through the speaker, a voice that was the one and only, the infamous Jigsaw.   
Welcome, my friends to the piss dungeon. To survive my little game you must piss on each other and the last to survive will be crowned the piss lord.  
Jim Moriarty nodded his head in admiration. "Well, I'll give him points for creativity." He exclaimed.   
"I really do hate you." Said Sherlock, although he blushu.   
The boys all stared at each other in anticipation , who was going to be the first to piss? Or to get pissed on, that is the question.  
All of a sudden The Fonz whipped his dick out and soaked Ralph Malph and Potsie to the bone. Both cried out but they could not escape the Piss™. Jigsaw sounded off his buzzer.   
"You're out!" He cried gleefully.  
Ralph and Potsie solemnly did the walk of shame to the door.   
"Hey!" Very Thicc Mycroft cried, "Don't leave me!"  
The two boys shrugged and together they rolled thicc Mycroft to the door.  
"Geez, you shouldn't have let yourself go like this." Ralph commented.  
"Sit on it Malph!" Mycroft sassily replied.  
"Good comeback." Potsie said.  
The three left the room, and there was a brief silence. Everybody looked towards the Fonz.  
"Ayy." He simply said.  
Nobody dared argue with that.  
It was now that everybody ran ragged, and trampling occurred. Poor smol john Watson got trampled by an incoming herd of pissers and lay meekly on the floor in pain. Sherlock approached him with anime eyes and yaoi hands.   
"I'm sorry John." He lamented, before pissing on his dear friend to put him out of his misery.  
Everybody in the room cried and there was the sound of noses being blown for the beautiful gay moment. John walked out of the door, limping, looking back at Sherlock before joining the other piss victims. Sherlock sat on the floor crying and he saw a shadow approach him. It was none other than James Moriarty , and damn did he look good in a crown.   
"Sherlock." He breathed in his hypnotizing accent, his dark eyes like oceans of black. Sherlock gazed in half-hatred and half-lust as Moriarty undid his fly.   
"Did you miss me?" Moriarty purred, and his eyes seemed full of stars. Sherlock gasped, and that was when the evil boy™ forcefully shoved his dick into the detective boy's open mouth. Sherlock moaned as Moriarty stood over him, and there was a sudden crackling over the intercom. 'Lets get it on' began to play and the room was immersed in mood lighting. Jigsaw really knew how to get it on. Sherlock gagged, squirming as Moriarty pissed in his mouth, filling it with warm yellow liquid. Sherlock choked on the piss like a good boy, and he gagged before rolling away.   
"This place has turned us into fiends." Sherlock choked out as he stood up and left, piss still salty on his tongue. Everybody backed away a few steps from Moriarty although Norman Bates edged a step closer. The boys all noticed that Gerard Way, the subbiest sub who ever subbed was breathing heavily. He seemed to be enjoying himself.  
"Hey, it looks like little Gee has a piss kink." Crooned Moriarty in his eargasm accent. Jareth, Simcoe, Mad Sweeney, The Fonz, and The Greedler all grinned and stepped behind Moriarty in a formation. Gerard Way made some hentai noises then, turning pinkish. Moriarty and his ruthless pack circled the sub boy, prowling around him. Gerard watched in excitement and fear, quivering. Moriarty raised his arm.  
"Ready. Set. Piss."   
In one beautiful motion, Moriarty, Jareth, Simcoe, Mad Sweeney, The Fonz, and The Greedler all pissed on Gerard Way, giving him the ultimate pissing experience. Some may call it piss bukkake. Gerard wore booty shorts and his thick thighs bounced with salty golden liquid. He quietly nutted and excused himself, destroya moaning as he ran out the door. The Onceler caught The Greedlers eye then. He had a crush even though the other boy was...he? The Greedler noticed and smiled, revealing his pointed teeth.   
"Onesie, I see you've been spared." He commented.  
The onceler paled.   
"I-I suppose so." He agreed.  
The Greedler moved close, inches away from The Onceler.  
"Good boy." He said, before stroking a gloved hand over The Onceler's mouth. The Onceler opened his mouth, and The Greedler inserted his dick into it. He proceeded to piss in his counterparts mouth. Nobody could look away from the glorious selfcest, and they started imagining possible fan art ideas for their Deviantart accounts.   
The Onceler kinda enjoyed it, and exited with a mouthful of piss. The remaining boys surveyed each other, and ran around the room. Emerson Barrett, who had been forgotten, was doing art hoe stuff in the corner, drawing Victorian era buildings on the wall with his own piss.   
"Hey you!" Guy Fieri called.  
Emerson looked up. "Me?"  
"Yeah, you, you little emo. Wanna go to flavortown?" He asked.  
"No thank you." Emerson shrugged.  
Guy Fieri did not take no for an answer, and he proceeded to piss on Emerson full blast.   
"This Piss is Triple D-licious!" Guy exclaimed, and Emerson exited the room with a tip of his gypsy hat.  
"Ayy you, why did you interrupt his art?" The Fonz demanded, pointing a finger at the chef.  
"The boy needed some flavor in his life." Guy Fieri said.  
"I'll teach you some flavor." The Fonz said and with a snap, he pissed all over Guy Fieri.  
"This dish is too salty." Guy frowned before moonwalking out of the door and back to his diners, drive-ins and dives. Simcoe never blinked so far, but when he saw Mad Sweeney he blinked his chilling eyes. Within an instant, Sincoe had produced handcuffs from his back pocket.  
"You know what to do." He said in his pubescent squidward voice.  
Simcoe went on his knees and held out his hands, and Moriarty diligently cuffed him.  
"I'm an expert in this field." Jim boasted.  
Mad Sweeney approached Simcoe, towering over the colonial boy and Simcoe nodded.   
Mad Sweeney shoved his dick in Sincoe's mouth and within an instant, Simcoe's throat was scorched by briny ass piss.   
"What are you supposed to be?" Simcoe asked.  
"I'm a leprechaun." Mad Sweeney said.  
"Taste this rainbow." Sincoe roared before pissing on Mad Sweeney in an act of revenge. The two pissed on each other until their white clothes were yellow, and then they left together. The Greedler, Moriarty, Jareth, and The Fonz noticed Norman Bates who looked like an innocent little boy.   
"How have you survived this long?" The Greedler purred.  
"Mother has kept me safe." Norman simply said.  
"Mother won't protect you now." Moriarty cried as he pissed on the boy.  
Norman looked up at him, piss dripping down his face.   
"Mother didn't like that," he said, "but I did."   
The teenage boy excused himself, overjoyed at the fact that he got the shower scene he really wanted. Golden showers, he decided, beat any old shower. Now it was only four.   
The Fonz. The Greedler. Jareth. And Moriarty.   
Jareth absentmindedly twirled his Fushigi™ and all eyes went to him.  
"Dance magic, pornstars!" He cried, but before he could piss, Moriarty pissed on him in a powerful stream. Jareth fell to the floor, slipping on the piss, and him and his Fushigi crashed to the floor in a glittery heap. Jareth pulled himself together and stood up, before he turned into an owl and flew out the door. Now it was only three.  
The Greedler backed away, his fabu sunglasses catching the light.  
"How bad can I be?" He asked, and the other two boys exchanged one glance before pissing on him. Their streams crossed, giving the anime boy the ultimate experience. The Greedler would treasure this moment, and he danced out the door.  
Now there was two.  
Jigsaw spoke again.  
I have to say I'm impressed, but there can only be one victor. There can only be one piss lord. Let the final battle begin.   
An air horn sounded and Moriarty and the Fonz rolled around the piss-stained floor, struggling for dominance. There was a long battle, both piss lords mighty, but in the end, Moriarty pinned the hood to the floor.  
"You performed admirably." Moriarty commented.   
"Ayy." The Fonz croaked, a single tear running down his cheek. Moriarty pissed on his adversary's face and the game was over.   
Moriarty was crowned the Supreme Piss Lord!

The end


End file.
